


or are you just excited to see me

by Anonymous



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Bottom Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Consensual Non-Consent, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gun Kink, M/M, Noncontober 2020, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape Roleplay, Rough Oral Sex, Submissive Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "You would bring a sword to a gun fight, and after all these years that's worked?""Well," Joe looks up at Nicky across from the breakfast table, a glint in his eyes because he knew exactly what Joe was thinking about, "It didn't work one time. But everything turned out fine."
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 6
Kudos: 150
Collections: Anonymous





	or are you just excited to see me

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of noncontober, and to add to the one (1) joe/nicky CNC fic, here is some home invasion rape roleplay!
> 
> Scene inspiration is the first scene with Primo
> 
> Read the tags carefully before venturing further, this fic is not for everyone!!!!!!

"If someone broke in what would you do? Not like when Copley showed up with goons, but like a burglary or something?" Nile asked one morning. 

Joe answered, "I would have my sword and scare them first, make them make the right choice and run right out from where they came."

"So you would just use your sword if anyone broke in."

"Yep."

"You would bring a sword to a gun fight, and after all these years it's worked?" 

"Well," Joe looks up at Nicky across from the breakfast table, a glint in his eyes because he knew exactly what Joe was thinking about, "It didn't work one time. But everything turned out fine."

Joe woke to the sound of a window breaking.

He's alone in the safe house, came back after a solo mission to this older home in the Italian countryside. He was napping shirtless in the late evening heat on the bed, and at the sound he was immediately awake, unsheathing his scimitar from its place next to his bed. 

He walked quietly, barefoot on the wood floor, through the dark. He listened for the intruder and where they could be in the house. He supposed they were listening for him as well, because he turned a corner to face down a gun. It's metal gleaming in the moonlight coming in through the window.

The person holding the gun is masked, a bandana tied around his face, eyes still visible. They're wide, bags underneath, and he's breathing evenly, unlike Joe who started breathing harder at the gun in front of him. 

"Drop the sword," the masked man said in Italian, and clicking the gun off it's safety, still pointed at Joe. He hesitated, knowing getting shot would hurt but he could survive it.

And so he doesn't let go, and there's a shot that rings out and a hole in the floor right next to his bare feet. 

"Drop the fucking sword," and if the man was calm before, his tone now showed that his patience was wearing thin. 

Joe dropped the sword, and kicked it towards him. The man pushed it underneath the couch in the living room, gun still pointed at Joe, and gestures for him to walk back the way he came. Weaponless, shirtless and barefoot, Joe followed.

The man led him back into the bed room, and ripped the strap off of his sword sheath.

"Turn around," and Joe does, the man putting his gun in the waistband of his pants and tying Joe's hands, before pushing him face down and tying his hands to the headboard. Facing the pillows he was just sleeping on, the man pushed the muzzle into the back of his neck. 

"Do not move from this spot."

Joe nods and then the man moves off of him, and goes to ransacks the house. At least from what Joe can hear, he couldn't move his head from how his arms were tied, not without straining his arms and neck.

His arms go numb. He's focused on how hard it will be to get out of this when he can't feel his arms, that he doesn't notice that the house has gone quiet until he felt the man come behind him on the bed. Felt the cold press of the muzzle on the back of his neck.

He whispers in his ear which sends fear shake down his spine, asking him, "Where is everything else?"

"There is nothing else, the house is old."

"I know, and it was supposed to be empty, not with a half naked angel with a sword." 

He felt along Joe's waist, over his hips and his thighs. Joe tries to stay stoic to his groping, until he got a palm under the waistband of his sleep pants and started grasping at his ass, scratching his fingers along his skin.

Then Joe's moving away as much as he can, yelling, "Get your hands off me, fuck you!"

"That, is a good suggestion. Very smart man you are." He taps the gun against his neck after each word.

He untied his hands from the headboard and Joe tried to surge up against him.

He is stopped when the man pulls him over, brings his tied hands behind his back, and sat on his chest. 

"Maybe not so smart, where exactly are you going to run, and can you outrun a bullet?"

Joe glares at him, his eyes adjusting to the darkness of the room. "Come a little closer and I'll tell you." 

The bandana shifts to make Joe think he smiles.

His hands now stuck under him, the weight of the man adding more strain to his wrists. And he kept the gun pointed at him. Switching hands, he grabbed ahold of Joe's chin, fingers wrapped in his beard and pushing up so that Joe couldn't headbutt him.

He brushed the gun along his nipples and making him jerk at the feel of the cold gun. His nipples harden and he moves his head around as much as he can, trying to get away from the feeling. 

Then he undoes his belt, and Joe is back to struggling.

"Ah ah ah," gun against his temple, "stop," he says, calm with his eyes boring into him, Joe knowing the threat even without yelling.

"Open," his half hard cock right in front of his face, "No teeth," the 'or else' left unspoken.

He pushed his cock into Joe's mouth, thrusting lackadaisically. Like he had all the time in the world to play with him, that knowledge that he was out in the country side, and if no one heard the gun shot then no one was coming to save him, made Joe break out into a cold sweat.

The man's cock got harder in his mouth and leaked precome on his tongue, that Joe had to swallow lest he choke. That meant nothing a second later, as the man pulled his hair and thrust deeper into his throat, choking him, and inching deeper as he struggled to breathe. 

His throat spassmed and the man groaned at the tight feeling, holding his cock there as Joe choked around him, before thrusting. He fucked his face, until Joe was light headed, spit dripping into his beard, breathing shallowly through his nose. His own dick throbbing right behind the man, half hard in his pajamas. 

He let up and held his cock in his mouth as Joe took deep breaths. He closed his eyes, let the tears that rose from being choked fall, and hoped soon that this is it. That the man comes and he doesn't have to deal with this anymore. He leaves with whatever he's found, and Joe's left alone to deal with why exactly he kept moving his hips around trying to get more stimulation from his pants on his dick. Why this turned him on so much, being taken like this, trapped and unable to get away.

But the man doesn't come with Joe's mouth, he pulls out, breathing hard through his mask and rubbing the head of his cock against Joe's lips. He climbs down him, gun still aimed at Joe's head to stop him from moving. 

He grabs Joe's cock through his pants, and he pulses in his hand, "Looks like someone's excited." And Joe shook his head no vigorously.

"No, fuck you, no!" His voice was hoarse and he could only taste the man's precome. 

"You keep saying no, but your cock tells me a different story."

Joe could see the gleam of the gun, and the man's shadow, but not much else in the dark. He felt him pull down his pants, his half hard dick landing against his stomach, precome beading on its head and falling, and he groans at the air on his skin.

He begs him to not touch him, "Please, please don't, stop, fucking stop!"

But the man still grabs and strokes his dick, and lowering his mouth over his cock and he moans, throwing his head back against the bed, choking back a sob at the feeling.

He sucked at the head of his dick, hand stroking where his mouth didn't reach, and brought Joe into being fully hard. Joe made small thrusts up into the warmth of his mouth, but then the man pulls off him, and goes lower.

He pushed his fingers into Joe mouth, blunt fingers that taste like gunpowder, telling him to spit all over it, sucking on his balls and going lower to licking and mouthing around his asshole. Pulling his fingers out of Joe's mouth, he rubs his thumb against his asshole, pushing in a bit to tease him.

"Stop, stop please, stop."

He licked and fingered him, two fingers pushing against his hole immediately, and stretching him out with a burn. He was shaking with it now, be it fear or arousal, but the gun was still in the man's hand and he knew he couldn't enjoy this.

Three fingers and he finds his prostate, Joe jerking when he pressed against it, and kept pressing. Joe felt a tingle run down his spine and heat pool in his stomach, he's so close to coming, was right at the edge, before the man pulls his fingers out and gripped tight on his dick. He yelped, and opened his eyes not knowing he had them closed, and saw the gun right back in his face. 

"You don't come until I let you, hm?" Joe nods until the gun is moved away from his head.

He gets flipped again, back on his stomach, face down. He hears the man shuffle and take his belt off, adding it to his bonds and tying his hands harder. He uses the rest of the belt as a leash for the man to pull Joe until he's on his knees on the floor. His cock rubbing against the sheets and his stomach, hard and aching, his upper body still on the bed.

The man steps out of his pants and in between Joe's legs, kicking them out wider, the gun still pushed hard into his hip.

Joe could only hear the blood rushing in his ears, but he did hear the man spit and flinched when it landed on his asshole and dripped down. He goes slow entering him, pushing the head of his cock in so that he can feel him stretch his asshole thin around it, and pushed in and slowly inch by inch so he could feel all of him. 

The prep and spit as lube isn't enough for it to not hurt. Joe curls his back instinctively to get away, and felt the gun move up until it was pushing against his spine that makes him stop. Stop and feel the man to fully bottom out in him, hips grinding against his ass. He settles for a second, Joe can feel the warm heat of him, feel him throb inside him, his breath along the back of his neck, before he pulls out a little, and fucks back into Joe.

He doesn't mean to moan but he does, closes his eyes and lets tears fall into the sheets. He pulls out fully, head widening his asshole, before bottoming out again. Joe bites the sheets, wet already with his tears, to prevent himself from moaning again.

The man fucks him hard enough that the headboard creaks and his knees against the floor start to chafe. That doesn't take away from the feeling of his dick spreading him open, taking what he wants for him, and Joe being forced to just take it all. 

He tosses the gun on the bed, close enough that he can grab it if need be, and grabs Joe's hips with both hands, fucking into him harder. He shifts his hips so that he hits his prostate and Joe groans, straining hard against his bonds until he looses feeling in his hands. Each thrust forces his cock against the sheets and his stomach, and he flexing his feet, so close to coming, needs a hand on him to bring him over the edge.

So he's kept there until the man's hips stutter and he brings him up from the bed so that he was flush against him, the man's chest against his tied hands. Then he wraps a hand around his dick.

As he strokes him, slowly, tantalizingly, he whispers into Joe's ear.

"I knew you would like my cock, hm, practically begging for it." He reaches for where he tossed the gun, and pushes it against the back of his neck, still fucking him slowly.

"No, no."

He moves his hand off his dick, "No, you don't want to come?" and Joe moans.

"Beg me"

Joe shakes his head, no, fuck no will he beg for it.

"Beg, or I will leave you tied up, and maybe I will call some friends and they will take care of you. Men with no qualms of filling you with lead before their cocks." He shifts the gun a little to remind him what's at stake, and Joe swallows at the thought.

"Please," he whimpers out.

"Please what?"

"Please let me come, please!" He sobs out.

His hand moves and thumbs around his head, stroking him once and twice. Then the man clicks the safety off where his gun is pushed hard behind his ear. Joe realizes that the safety was on the entire time, that he had let the man fuck him, and at that thought Joe's coming.

His comes into the man's hand with a yell, shaking through it, gun digging into his neck, he throws his head back as the man holds him, fucks him and comes inside him, gripping at Joe and moaning into his back. They breathe together for a second, then he pulls out and Joe falls forward into the bed.

Nicky guides Joe fully onto the bed by his arms, instead of just laying chest first with his knees on the floor, Joe still limp from his orgasm. He turns the safety back on and puts the gun on the night stand, turning the light on. Joe is laid sideways, hands still tied, breathing hard and shaking minutely, eyes unseeing trying to find his breath.

Nicky ran a hand over his side, and asked him if he was ok. 

Joe nodded as much as he could, unable to speak just yet. He was still a little spaced out, feeling the last shivers of his orgasm and their scene rock through him. He was buzzed and fuzzy-headed, and Nicky's light touch spread goosebumps along his side, but he was coming back to himself.

The burns from the bonds when Joe started really struggling trying to chase his orgasm were already disappearing. Nicky untied him slowly to not cause any more irritation and kissed his wrists before he brought him up to a sitting position. He knelt in between Joe's legs so they're eye level, and took Joe's face into his hands. He smiles at Nicky, who gives him a small smile back, brushing some leftover tears off his face.

"Bath?" Joe nods, and Nicky leads him into the bathroom. He fills the bath and Joe gets in and submerges all the way to his chin, letting the hot lavender smelling water bring him back. 

Nicky's still moving things around the house, and when he comes back to check on Joe, he grabs his hand and brings him into a kiss. Then tugs him into the tub with him.

"We need to do that again habibi," he says when Nicky gets comfortable, and he laughs a full laugh at his own voice sounding so eager. "How are you doing?" He rubs his thumbs along Nicky's knuckles where his hand is in his.

"Good," and he leans against Joe's chest in the tub, closing his eyes.

"Andy is going to be mad about the hole in the floor." Nicky murmurs. 

Joe shrugs and responds, "I can just cover it up with a rug tomorrow morning. What did you do for the noise?" he asks.

"Slammed some cabinets and put the dishes away."

Joe noses into his hair, and smiles.

They get out before the water gets cold, drying each other off and putting on some clean pants, before getting into bed. Nicky changed the top blanket while Joe was alone in the tub, and they fall asleep fast, in each other's arms.


End file.
